La fin
by lumyna
Summary: Dernier moment d'humanité pour Bella


coucou tout le monde. Je vous présente un OS tout simple et court sur la transformation de Bella. Je ne me suis pas étendue dans les détails et j'ai écris cette histoire juste comme ça. J'ai conscience que le niveau n'est pas très élevé (surtout en comparaison à Stephenie Meyer) et j'ai d'ailleurs hésité avant de poster mais bon, a vous de juger.

Bonne lecture!  
Lumy'

* * *

J'avais beau être sûr de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être tendue

J'avais beau être sûr de moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être tendue. J'étais prête, il n'y avait aucun doutes la dessus pourtant en moi persistaient toujours les interrogations quand à ce que j'allais devenir. Et même les paroles d'Edward visant à me réconforter et à m'assurer que je resterais la même n'y changeait rien.

Blottie dans ces bras, ma tête enfuie dans son torse glacé, il me caresse le dos attendant que je me détende.

-Bella, détend-toi, tout se passera bien. Me chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'empêcherait de commettre une erreur, il n'empêche que j'avais toujours en mémoire le visage de la pauvre Bree et son regard dévoré par la soif, par l'envie de gouter à mon sang.

Je soupirais, il fallait que je me calme, Edward ne ferait rien tant que je serais si tendue et l'échéance avait déjà été trop repoussée à mon gout, toutes ces épreuves endurée ne m'avait pas arrêtée, depuis le début j'étais sûr de moi, je savais ce que je voulais. Ce n'était pas le moment de tout gâcher.

J'avais obtenu ce que je voulais, le mariage n'avait pas été si terrible. Ca aurait pu se transformer en cauchemar si je n'avais pas réfréné les ardeurs d'Alice. Bien entendu la nouvelle de ce mariage avait estomaqué Charlie et Renée. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendu à ça, pas si vite.

Heureusement je ne les avais pas mis devant le fait accomplis, je les avais prévenu bien assez tôt, ils avaient pu se faire à l'idée. Bien sûr ils avaient essayé de me persuader que c'était trop tôt, que j'étais trop jeune, que j'avais encore toute la vie devant moi et tout le blabla, seulement je ne m'étais pas rétractée j'avais été jusqu'à bout.

La cérémonie passée Edward et moi ne nous étions pas attardés, il savait que je n'attendais plus qu'une chose de ma vie d'humaine. Prétextant une lune de miel nous nous étions éclipsés. La nuit que nous venions de vivre avait été tout simplement magique. Edward s'était montré doux et attentif. Contrairement à ce qu'il l'avait cru au départ ça n'avait pas été trop difficile pour lui et nous en sortions tout les deux indemnes.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

Je relevais la tête vers lui, je savais qu'il cherchait à m'éloigner de mes inquiétudes.

-A nous tout simplement.

Il me sourit, et mon regard plongé dans le sien je me sentais fondre. L'effet qu'il produisait sur moi ne s'était pas affaibli avec le temps.

Sentant que je me détendais, je me dégageais de lui en souriant à mon tour.

-C'est le moment !

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa, puis quittant ma bouche il descendit lentement vers mon cou, il me jeta un dernier regard puis ses lèvres cédèrent la place à ses dents qu'il enfonça avec douceur dans ma chaire.

A partir de se moment je ne pensais plus à rien d'autre qu'a la douleur lancinante, il m'était impossible de bouger tellement j'avais mal, je ne me rendis même pas compte qu'Edward s'était éloigné de moi, je pris encore moins conscience des cris que je poussais.

Le temps qu'il fallu au venin pour se propager dans tout mon corps me paru une éternité. Il me fallu trois jours pour pouvoir enfin me relever. Quand je repris totalement conscience de mon environnement Edward était là, il attendait.

-J'ai soif. Murmurais-je.

Ces paroles étaient sortit toute seule, mon amoureux releva la tête et souris visiblement soulagé de voir que s'était enfin fini.

-Bella…

Je le fixais sans comprendre, il avait l'air plus heureux que jamais.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça m'a paru long. Soupira-t-il.

Je me levais.

-C'est fini maintenant, je n'ai plus mal mais Edward, il faut que…

-Je sais Bella, je sais…il faut que tu boives…allons chasser.

#

Il avait fallu attendre plusieurs années avant qu'Edward et moi puissions rentrer à Forks, j'avais hâte de revoir le reste du clan Cullen, mais je savais également qu'il nous faudrait être prudents, j'étais censée être morte. Personne donc en dehors de ma nouvelle famille ne devais m'apercevoir.

-Bella !!

Arrivés à leur maison, rien n'avait changé. Tout était pareil à mon souvenir. Et la personne qui venait de crier mon nom dès que j'avais franchi la porte n'était autre qu'Alice qui me serrait maintenant dans ses bras. Son cri avait alerté le reste de la famille qui s'était à présent regroupée dans le salon.

-Je suis contente de te revoir Bella, tu nous as manqué.

Je souriais à Alice.

-Vous m'avez manqué à moi aussi.

* * *

Alors voilà, n'hésitez à me donner votre avis. Je ne mord personne (Je veux juste savoir si continuer à écrire sur Twilight est une bonne idée ou si je ferais mieux d'habandonné.)


End file.
